Trapped in Naruto
by Teramire
Summary: Co zrobisz kiedy odkryjesz, iż nie jesteś żywy ani martwy? Do tego znajdujesz się w świecie wyjętym wprost z fikcji zwanej potocznie Naruto? Czy zmienisz się spędzając lata w jednej celi z potworem? Będziesz wstanie zniszczy życie niewinnej osoby by się z niego wyrwać? Co zrobisz gdy z niego uciekniesz?
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

Przez zatłoczone ulice wielkiego miasta biegł młody mężczyzna z plecakiem na ramieniu. Kiedy przebiegał przez ulicę usłyszał dźwięk klaksonu, więc przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej i obejrzał się za siebie gdy już był na chodniku. Przejeżdżający kierowca białego dostawczaka wygrażał mu przez szybę. Chłopak nie przejął się tym i wbiegł do bloku gdzie mieszkał jego znajomy. Wchodząc do windy raz jeszcze sprawdził czy ma wszystko na dzisiejsze spotkanie z przyjaciółmi z sesji. To właśnie byłem ja. Dwudziestopięcioletni facet, któremu zepsuł się akurat samochód, i biegnie jak szaleniec na spotkanie grupy geeków.

" _Kości, są. Napoje, są. zeszyt i ołówki są. Ok, tym razem wszystko mam."_ Uspokoiłem się i wybrałem czwarte piętro na klawiaturze windy, na którym mieszkał nasz dzisiejszy Mistrz Gry.

Kiedy winda już minęła trzecie piętro światło w windzie zgasło a ja poczułem się nienaturalnie lekki. Następne co zobaczyłem wielce mnie zaskoczyło, leżałem na kanapie w pokoju swojego kumpla Rick'a, który był gospodarzem dzisiejszego spotkania.

" Hej, jest tu kto?" Zapytałem siadając i rozglądając się po wyjątkowo czystym pokoju przyjaciela.

"Jestem w kuchni Max, chcesz coś do picia?" Dobiegł mnie znajomy głos Rick'a"

"Nie, dzięki. Wiesz, głupia sprawa. Tylko się nie śmiej i nie rób sobie ze mnie głupich żartów." Upomniałem kolegę jednocześnie próbując zebrać myśli." Ostatnie co pamiętam to przejazd windą. Nie pamiętam jak znalazłem się u ciebie w pokoju... Czy ty dałeś mi jakiś prochów?

"Co?! O co ty mnie podejrzewasz? To ja cię na osobiście tu przytargałem, bo nie uwierzysz ale spadłeś razem z windą która się zerwała zanim wyjechała na czwarte piętro." Powiedział z udawanym wyrzutem Rick, co mnie dosłownie zamurowało.

Szybko wię wstałem i obejrzałem dokładnie swoje ciało. Jednak nie znalazłem nic, co mogło wskazywać przeżytą katastrofę. Ani moje członki, ani fioletowa bluza czy pomarańczowe spodnie nie różniły się niczym, od tego jak wyglądały gdy je na siebie zakładałem.

"Musiałem nieźle grzmotnąć że straciłem przytomność. Jednak moja immersja w odgrywaną postać jest wspaniała. Jak na krasnoluda tanka przystało, nawet upadek z trzeciego piętra nic większego mi nie zrobił. Długo byłem nieprzytomny? Chłopaki już poszli?"

"Nie, reszta jeszcze nie dotarła do mojego domu, i wydaje się, że szybko nie przyjdą."

"To może poprowadzisz jakiegoś offtopa dla mnie póki te głąby się nie zjawią?"

"Jasne, mam nawet własny system, który chciałbym wypróbować"

"W jakim uniwersum?" Zaciekawiłem się"

"Obojętnie. To jest sam system. Łączy wiele aspektów mechaniki i baz danych. taka multimechanika do multiversum."

"Czyli do takich crossoverów, czy całkiem porąbanych sesji gdzie jak ktoś by nas słuchał, to dzwoniłby od razu po narkotykowych?"

"Bardziej normalny, chociaż potencjalnie może zawierać elementy _wyskokowe_ " Odpowiedział po chwile namysłu Rick. " Masz na stole tablet, możesz zrobić postać, tylko musisz wybrać uniwersum w jakim zaczniesz przygodę. Co Warhammer fantasy jak ostatnio czy D&D, Savage worlds, a może teraz tak popularny świat z Gry o tron czy Wieśka?"

Z powrotem opadłem na kanapę gospodarza i zamyśliłem się głęboko. Tak wiele a tak mało czasu, chciałem wypróbować je wszystkie, ale wiedziałem, że mam czas tylko dopóki reszta znajomych tutaj nie dotrze. Jak zwykle bałem się także dokonać złego wyboru, którego potem będę żałował.

"Hej Rick, a ty już coś w tym swoim autorskim systemie prowadziłeś?" Zapytałem, bo wolałem żeby Mistrz Gry poprowadził coś z czym już kiedyś pracował."

"Tak, paru osobom. Większość wolała standardowe światy w klimacie fantasy, light fantasy. Choć część osób wybrała Narutowersum."

"Narutowersum… Czyli znasz więcej mangozjebów niż podejrzewałem." Zażartował Max. " Dobra niech będą te ninja. Tylko nie każ mi się uczyć tych wszystkich nazw i pieczęci. Daj jak możesz taką normalną mechanikę do magii. Bo zamierzam zrobić maga ninja. Jak stworzyłeś system do crossów to trzeba to wykorzystać, co nie.

Po uzyskaniu aprobaty, zebrałem się do wypełniania karty postaci. Na tablecie wypełnianie karty postacie miało formę kilkustopniowej ankiety. Na początku oczywiście podstawowe informacje takie jak imię, rasa, miejsce pochodzenia, data urodzenia, itp. I już w tym momencie wiedziałem, że wybór świata Naruto nie był wcale takim dobrym wyborem. Nie orientowałem się dobrze w tym uniwersum. Owszem znałem zarys fabuły i historii. Trochę ogólnej wiedzy, ale jednak za mało by zrobić jakąś ciekawą postać. Pozostało mi tylko popłynąć z wyobraźnią, jednocześnie starając się nie narobić zbytnich problemów dla prowadzącego grę. Tak więc :

Imię: Yoda

Za Chiny nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć żadnych japońskich imion, które nie byłyby imionami ważnych charakterów z anime. Imię zielonego mistrza jedi wydawało się brzmieć wystarczająco orientalnie.

Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, jaki i wielkiej radości. W miejscu na nazwisko, można było wybrać opcję pozostawienia do wyboru sile wyższej za dodatkowe dziesięć Punktów Losu (PL). Od razu poznałem, że nasz Mistrz Gry (MG) miewa objawy kompleksu boga i postanowiłem, że sam poprowadzę coś dla Rick'a w najbliższej przyszłości.

Nazwisko: Do ustalenia przez siłę wyższą. +10 PL

Rasa: Z wioski liścia

Nic lepszego nie byłem w stanie wymyślić, tak jak i w przypadku większości danych. Jednak znów się tym nie przejąłem i poważnie zaczynałem lubić ten system, gdyż dzięki temu zyskałem kolejne 65 PL.

Następna strona ankiety zawierała statystyki postaci. Wydawało się, że Rick trochę przeholował z ilością pozycji.

Krzepa - reprezentuje siłę fizyczną zawartą w mięśniach;

Witalność- odpowiada za zdrowotność i regenerację fizyczną, ma wpływ na odporność na choroby, infekcje i toksyny;

Budowa- pokazuje jak dobrze i trwale zbudowane jest ciało, odpowiada także za zdrowie i odporność fizyczną;

Zwinność - ukazuje szybkość i koordynację ciała;

Percepcja - klasyfikuje postrzeganie;

Inteligencja- uosabia zdolność pojmowania;

Wiedza- przedstawia możliwości zapamiętywania;

Moc- jest to pojemność na wszelkiego rodzaju energię;

Siła woli- reprezentuje możliwości umysłu, jego siłę i odporność oraz oddziaływuje na zdolności związane z Mocą;

Charyzma- ukazuje jak słowa oraz działania intelektualne wpływają na innych;

Urok - pokazuje jak istota fizyczna oddziaływuje na innych;

Masakra. Nie widziałem dawno takiego systemu z tyloma statystykami. Wrzuciłem znów na luz, przecież to miał być tylko offtop. Prawdopodobnie jednorazowy, więc nie przejmowałem się tym zbytnio. Już nie mogłem się doczekać wypróbowania maga-ninja, najpewniej zaraz zginie gdy tylko komuś uda się do niego podejść, jednak do tego czasu powinien coś czadowego wyczarować.

Po chwili namysłu postanowiłem najpierw rozdać statystyki pod maga potem przejść do umiejętność, a na koniec rozdać to co zostanie tak, aby zbalansować postać. Jednak brutalny cennik postanowił ograniczyć moje zapędy, koszt podniesienia statystyki to nowy poziom statystyki. Teraz te zebrane Punkty Losu nie wydawały się tak liczne. Z podstawowego przydziału miałem 200 PL oraz 65 PL dzięki wspaniałej opcji kreatora postaci.

Percepcja 6

Inteligencja 7

Wiedza 7

Moc 12

Siła woli 7

Charyzma 6

Wydałem 171 PL, zostało mi ledwie 94 PL. A tu jeszcze umiejki i balans statystyk. Gdy przeniosłem się na następną stronę nie potrafiłem już powiedzieć, który raz dzisiaj doznałem szoku. Strona z umiejętnościami wyglądała jak niekończąca się tabela zawierająca nazwę i koszt umiejętności. Na szczęście na szczycie znajdowała się wyszukiwarka z opcją wyszukiwania dziedzinami. Zaraz więc więc wbiłem hasła takie jak magia, regeneracja, percepcja, manipulacja, a na koniec czakra i oczywiście zaznaczyłem opcję obecnie dostępne. Lista ciągle była długa ale na szczęście było to tylko ułamkiem poprzedniej listy.

Tak jak zamierzałem, postawiłem wszystko na jedną kartę. Wybrałem więc takie umiejętności jak:

Duchowa adaptacja - pozwala użytkownikowi przystosować się do oddziałujących na niego mocy

Percepcja mocy - poprawia wyczuwanie wszelkich form mocy

Manipulacja mocą -poprawia manipulację wszelkimi formami mocy

Chłonność ducha - usprawnia wchłanianie form mocy

Mistycyzm - daje lepszą zdolność zrozumienia praw mocy

Stwierdziłem, że Rick, przecież mnie nie zabije w nowym świecie na samym początku przygody. Umiejętności były więc pod snowball maga. Wydałem wszystkie punkty i musiałem z czegoś zrezygnować, bo postać wyszła wyjątkowo słaba na początek przygody, te umiejętności były przyszłościowe i strasznie drogie. Mój plan był prosty, postanowiłem wzorować się na sprawdzonej w wielu bojach taktyce czołgu. Jak kiedyś jako beznogi niziołek miotałem ostrzami z pleców dobrze opancerzonego półorka siejąc spustoszenie w szeregach nieprzyjaciela. Pozostawało tylko znaleźć sobie jakiegoś odpowiedniego przydupasa do mojego planu. W duchu liczyłem na to, że może znajdę kogoś z tego klanu ninja-sumo.

Niestety kiedy przeszedłem do zakładki skazy, gdzie za negatywne elementy można otrzymać dodatkowe premie spostrzegłem coś strasznego. Nie mogłem wrócić do poprzednich stron kreatora postaci. W tym momencie cała radość z budowania niezbilansowanej postaci wstała i opuściła moje towarzystwo. Nie kombinując już z tworzeniem niepełnosprawnego ludzkiego miotacza wybrałem skazy jak chciwość, lenistwo, mniejszy alkoholizm, a w zamian mogłem wybrać takie rzeczy jak mocna głowa i instynkt przetrwania.

Pozostało mi jedynie poczekać na mojego gospodarza, by ten ogarnął kreator, by mój Yoda nie padł jak ktoś pierdnie obok niego. Niestety Ricka nie było nigdzie w mieszkaniu, byłbym nawet skłonny uwierzyć, że skorzystał z portalu do innego wymiaru, gdy nie fakt, iż kiedy byś do niego nie wpadł w odwiedzinach, nawet niezapowiedzianych, on zawsze chętnie cię ugości.

Nie mogąc pokonać znudzenia postanowiłem zatwierdzić postać spisując ją na szybką śmierć. Na ekranie pojawił się niesympatyczny napis; " _NIE ZNALEZIONO ODPOWIEDNIEJ KONFIGURACJI. PRZETWARZANIE ŻĄDANIA"._ Komunikat ten zajął całe moje pole widzenia, a po nim nastała ciemność. NIe jestem w stanie powiedzieć jak długo ona trwała, ale gdy niesamowite pociągnięcie wybudziło mnie ze stanu stagnacji, jedyne co zobaczyłem to wielkie pomarańczowe oko dzikiego zwierza.

* * *

W odległym o kilka wymiarów biurze grupa niedoświadczonych duchów opiekónów na praktyce głowiła się nad nielada dylematem. Właśnie dostali niedorzeczne żądanie reinkarnacji z wysokim priorytetem. Na domiar złego ostatnio sprawili wystarczająco problemów swoim przełożonym, dlatego po intensywnej burzy mózgów powołali do życia kolejny absurd administracyjny.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Był przeogromny. Był potężny i szalony z gniewu. Jednak był też znudzony i nie głupi. Był dziewięcioogoniastym lisim demonem, a ja mogłem tylko być. Wszystko inne przerastało teraz moje możliwości. Stałem przed Kuramą w klatce, która zamykała go pośród jakiegoś dziwnego nocnego, podmokłego krajobrazu. Naraz potworny ryk bestii posłał mnie pod ścianę klatki. Uderzyłem mocno o wąskie metalowe pręty duchowego więzienia. Widząc to lis pohamował się trochę.

"Kim jesteś i co tutaj robisz." Zabrzmiał donośny i niosący z sobą realną groźbę głos demona.

Nie wiedziałem co mu odpowiedzieć. Sam nie byłem do końca pewny, jednak gdy jego głowa zbliżyła się niebezpiecznie blisko padłem na kolana i próbowałem zachowując chociaż parodię godności wybłagać życie u tego potwora. Opowiedziałem mu prawdę oraz swoje podejrzenia, o tym, że jednak dostałem jakiegoś uszkodzenia wewnętrznego i wykitowałem w mieszkaniu kumpla.

To go naprawdę zaskoczyło. Nie podejrzewał wymówki tak abstrakcyjnej jak to. Dzięki nieprawdopodobnej prawdzie, której nie sposób było zaprzeczyć udało mi się zachować życie, co więcej, wzbudzić ciekawość u tego starego lisa. Tak więc w zamian za prawo do życia opowiadałem mu różne historie z mojego poprzedniego świata, barwnie doprawiając fikcją zaczerpniętą z kultury i sztuki.

Gdy dwoje osób, nie ważne jakiej rasy, spędzi w izolacji tylko w swoim własnym towarzystwie, to nie ma opcji by nie wytworzyli głębokiej więzi. Nie ważne czy przyjacielska, czy czysta nienawiść. Relacja to bardziej skomplikowana i zawiła niż zwyczajne stosunki. W moim wypadku była postać zdystansowanego przyjaciela z celi, który robił mi za mentora. Kurama dał się przekupić by zostać prywatnym nauczycielem w zamian za poprowadzenie mu paru sesji. Tak przynajmniej twierdził, jednak lata w jednej celi zbliżają.

Może dzięki wybranym umiejętnością, ą może dzięki mojemu wrodzonemu geniuszowi, jak chciałem wierzyć, udawało mi się przyswoić mnóstwo wiedzy posiadanej przez demona, jednak wszystko ograniczało się do manipulacji czakrą, ekstraktowaniu czakry właściwej dla biju i rasy lisów z naturalnej energii, która znajduje się we wszystkim co nas otacza. Oczywiście najpierw musiałem nauczyć się ją wyczuwać. Miałem jednak mnóstwo czasu i nic specjalnie lepszego do roboty.

Po jakimś czasie, mój współwięzień poczuł potrzebę uzewnętrznienia się i podzielenia się swoją historią. Słuchałem pilnie i nie dałem po sobie poznać, że znam część jego historii. Wcześniej postanowiłem nie zdradzić niektórych elementów mojej przeszłości, między innymi tego. że w moim ex-świecie istniał zapis dziejów przeszłych i obecnych tego świata pod postacią mangi i serialu animowanego.

Niestety lis miał zawsze bardzo ograniczony zakres zainteresowań. Potrafił dniami opowiadać o jego zabawach z rodzeństwem, naukach Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki'ego z których wiele nie wyniósł. Uwielbiał wspominać jak wspaniała była jego wielka świątynia, którą wybudowali mu wyznawcy na polecenie Hagoromo. Jego wyjątkowo silne wspomnienia potrafiły czasami zmaterializować się w malownicze miraże. Choć sam Kurama nie miał specjalnych umiejętności różniących się od innych ogoniastych, to za dzięki swojemu powiązaniu z klanem lisa zdobył parę umiejętności takich jak paraliżujące spojrzenie i niezwykłą technika poruszania się, która dawała wrażenie, iż lis płynie wraz z wiejącymi wiatrami.

Kurama został wysłany na podobną misję przez Hagoromo jak jego biologiczne dzieci. Mał za zadanie zakończyć walki klanów lisa, jakie niepokoiły ówczesne ziemie. Wprawdzie rozwiązał to brutalną siłą i ogniem, jednak osobniki, które przeżyły lekcję potężnej bestii zawiązały pokój. Więcej, wszystkie zjednoczyły się pod jednym sztandarem i obrały sobie mojego kompana za bóstwo opiekuńcze. Wniebowzięty Kurama postanowił pomóc im w nagrodę wywalczyć ziemię w krainie przywołania dla ich kraju. Wówczas klan ten cieszył się z posiadania największych obszarów ziemskich w swojej historii, gdyż mój lisi znajomy zatrzymał się dopiero jak ze wszystkich stron dotarł do granic klanów sprzymierzonych z resztą jego braci. Miałem nadzieję na to, że uzyskam wówczas dostęp do techniki przywołania klanu lisa, jednak Kuramie nigdy nie było to potrzebne, więc nie miał mnie jak tego nauczyć. Później zastanawiałem się, czy to w ogóle byłoby możliwe, przywołanie kogokolwiek, a jeśli tak, to czy przywołany stwór pojawił się obok nic nie spodziewającego się Naruto, czy w jego wnętrzu.

Kiedy wreszcie udało mi się bezproblemowo pozyskiwać czakrę z otaczającej nas, czyli Naruto naturalnej energii w moim astralnym ciele zaczęły zachodzić zmiany. Wcześniej żałowałem, że nie mam do dyspozycji techniki klonowania jak Naruto, by zwielokrotnić swoje wysiłki. Jednak kiedy uzmysłowiłem sobie, iż nie mam ciała, które może zmienić się w kamień, zacząłem pochłaniać energię jak na wielkim głodzie. Moje szaleńcze spijanie czakry z otoczenia skończyło się, gdy zmieniłem kolor.

Dotychczas moja beżowa forma ducha nabrała pomarańczowego koloru i nabierała ostrości w miarę kultywacji mocy lisiego sage. Kiedy przerwałem zaniepokojony i dokonałem głębszego sprawdzenia odkryłem więcej niespodzianek. Podczas nauki kontroli i manipulacji czakrą nabyłem zdolności zmieniania swojej duchowej formy. Początkowo była to tylko forma gorejącej sfery niczym jakiś prastary ognik, następnie dokonywałem modyfikacji swojej podstawowej postaci dodając skrzydła, ogon dodatkowe kończyny czy macki. Właśnie po nabraniu pomarańczowego koloru moje eteryczne ciało nabrało lisich kształtów. Podejrzewałem, że z takim wyglądem wygrałbym większość konkursów dla cosplayerów. Jednak moja duma mężczyzny po jakimś czasie stwierdziła, że czas to zmienić, szczególnie po kąśliwym komentarzu na temat mojego wyglądu wygłoszonego przez kolegę z klatki. Wkrótce uzyskałem dostęp do nowej formy, lisa. Podczas moich prób zauważyłem, iż im więcej mam w sobie czakry natury ognia wraz z wiatrem, tym bardziej moja eteryczna forma ucieka od ludzkiej do lisiej. Nie wspominam już sytuacji, gdzie posiadam znaczne zapasy czakry lisa, jak nazwałem energię pobraną z natury techniką lisiego sage, którą wbił mi do głowy mój nauczyciel.

Kiedy trochę podrosłem i mogłem wygodnie siedzieć na łapie tego leniwego lisa, co bardzo mnie ucieszyło, gdyż dotychczas mogłem tylko leżakować na jego pazurze, nasza rozrywka zyskała nową pozycję. Mianowicie wykorzystując wszystkie moje nabyte umiejętności musiałem dopaść zmaterializowany przez mojego mistrza przedmiot, dopaść drugiej strony klatki lub dosłownie ugryźć go w ucho. Takim sposobem bawiliśmy się w lisa i człowieka, gdzie to niestety nie miałem żadnej dziury do schowania, przypominało to bardziej gigantycznego kota od ganiającego natrętnego robaka-tarzana huśtającego się za pomocą swoich macek na gigantycznych łapach chcących go zgnieść na miazgę.

W takich to warunkach przyszło mi żyć przez dekadę mojego pobytu w nowym świecie. Jak wielka była nasza radość, gdy pewnego razu ściany naszego więzienia zaczęły korodować. Jednak zawód tak wielki jak radość nastał równie szybko. Za każdym razem, gdy nasz nosiciel wściekał się do granic wytrzymałości lub jego ciało panicznie potrzebowało leczenia, moc dziewięcioogoniastej bestii migrowała poza klatkę wspierając chłopaka, jednocześnie korodowało to nasze więzienie. Z czasem nabraliśmy możliwości wychylania się poza kraty, by dzielić zmysły z Naruto, a nawet przeglądać jego wspomnienia.

Wówczas po jakimś czasie Kurama postanowił dodać do mojego planu zajęć naukę Ying i Yang. Opanowanie czakry ducha i witalności miało mi pomóc stworzyć funkcjonujące ciało na wypadek naszej ucieczki z więzienia. Niestety, Kurama wcześniej nie nauczał mnie w tej materii, gdyż sam nie miał wielkich umiejętności w tej dziedzinie. Nie pomagał także fakt, iż posiadałem ogromne pokłady czakry ducha, a witalność nie nie istniała we mnie prawie całkowicie.

Nowa zabawa jednak nie cieszyła nas długo. Jak można oglądać 24h serial o dzieciaku, który tylko trenuje i jest gnębiony. Zaczęliśmy więc robić zakłady starając się przewidzieć przebieg wydarzeń, jednak i to było w tym wypadku równie pasjonujące. Czasami lisowi udawało się wysłać jakąś diaboliczną myśl, gdy dzieciak był wyjątkowo podatny na sugestię. Owocowało to nielicznymi udanymi prankami Naruto.

Jednak pewnego dnia, przed egzaminem na chunina pewna sytuacja się powtórzyła i znów wszyscy wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie jak zamrożeni. Ja, kyuubi i koleżanka z klasy Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Staliśmy tak wpatrzeni w siebie, każdy z niedowierzaniem wyrytym na twarzy. Ex-człowiek, teraz duch furry, wielki zły lis i mała przerażona dziewczynka Ino Yamanaka. O dziwo pierwsza zareagowała dziewczyna. Tym razem z ciekawością wymalowaną na twarzy Ino zbliżała się w stronę naszej klatki. Wtedy mnie olśniło.

"Ej,lisie. Ona nas nie widzi. " Powiedziałem szeptem.

"Co?"

"Cicho bądź. Schowaj się głębiej i przygotuj się, żeby ją złapać mam chyba plan." Pogoniłem współwięźnia.

Wspomnienia z serii Naruto przebłyskiwały mi przed oczami, ale nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć nawet wspomnienia tej sytuacji. Zastanawiałem co to może oznaczać, kiedy z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie zachowanie dziewczyny. Zatrzymała się z obawą wymalowaną na twarzy. Musiałem działać szybko.

"Na pomoc. Ratunku!" Zawołałem podczołgując się na skraj klatki.

" Co? Ktoś tu jest." Dziewczyna zawołała i postąpiła niepewnie dwa kroki bliżej krat.

Na to właśnie liczyłem. Niedoświadczona osoba, naiwna i pełna jeszcze wiary w ludzi złapała się na starą sztuczkę. Patrzyłem ukradkiem na zbliżającą się dziewczynę i w miarę jak się zbliżała wołałem sporadycznie coraz ciszej o pomoc. Leżałem prawie dotykając linii naszego więzienia, pamiętając aby wyraźnie poruszać ciałem symulując oddech.

"Naruto czy to ty?" Zapytała dziewczyna gdy już mogła wyraźnie rozpoznać moją leżącą sylwetkę. Wówczas nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że pomarańczowy kolor mojej czakry może stanowi tak doskonały kamuflaż. Dzięki niech będą monotonności stylu w tym świecie.

Gdy Ino oparła się o ścianę naszego więzienia, by nachylić się i lepiej mi się przyjrzeć, zawołałem po raz ostatni.

"Proszę… Kurama teraz!" Wówczas wielka łapa kyubi'ego wystrzeliłą z mroku przeciskając sie między prętami i dopadła sparaliżowaną ze strachu dziewczynę.

Niewypowiedziana trwoga wypełniała całą jej istotę, jednak nie dałem się ponieść sukcesowi.

"Trzymaj ją lisie. Będzie się pewnie strasznie wyrywała, a ja spróbuję dokonać kontrataku."

"Co chcesz zrobić dzieciaku?" Z zaintrygowanym wyrazem na twarzy spoglądał na mnie, jednocześnie trzymając już w obu łapach szczelnie zamkniętą dziewczynę.

"Spróbuję dokonać abordażu. Spróbuję się stąd wyrwać przyjacielu. Nie martw się, jak tylko będę w stanie to wrócę po ciebie mój mistrzu."

"Hej zostawisz mnie tutaj? Co ja mam z nią zrobić?" Zirytował się lis, jednak jego pretensję przerwało nagłe pociągnięcie, które prawie wyrwało intrudera z jego łap. Wówczas to zauważyłem.

"Najlepiej ją uśpij, żeby w razie czego nic nie pamiętała." Rzuciłem kierując się do mojego celu.

Widziałem nitkę energii wychodzącą z Ino i łączącą ją z pustką daleko na horyzoncie naszego wymiaru. Gdy dopadłem łączenie udało mi się w nie wniknąć. Następnie niczym po stromej ścieżce wewnątrz oceanu płynnej ciemności z przebłyskami różnokolorowych świateł parłem pod prąd trzymając się wiernie prowadzącej mnie ścieżki energii.

Na końcu drogi znajdowała się wielka masa czakry, która stawiała mi opór. przypominało to gigantyczną komórkę wokół której znajduje się ni to błona ni to ściana czakry. Byłem już tak blisko, musiałem dać z siebie wszystko. Mój duch zabulgotał i zapłonął gniewem i pasją by przebić się na drugą stronę. By być wolnym.

Nagle powstała wyrwa, przez którą wpadłem w otaczający mnie teraz ze wszystkich stron żel czakry. Wszedłem w nią.

Wulkan radości ustąpił oszołomieniu i niepewności, kiedy to próbowałem odnaleźć się w nowym środowisku. Ciągle byłem w wymiarze umysłu. Mogłem się poruszać w tym nowym środowisku podobnie jak w Naruto, jednak tutaj nic nie nakładało na mnie presji i nie przyciągało do klatki. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiłem, kiedy emocje opadły i ochłonąłem, a moje myśli wróciły do spraw ważnych, to zapląbowałem most łączący umysły Ino i Naruto. Może to nie powstrzymać prawowitego właściciela, ale da mi czas na przygotowanie do walki o kontrolę. Następnie zacząłem przeglądać wspomnienia mojej nowej nosicielki, uczyłem się sterowania tego ciała z jej wspomnień. Wiele razy z dziewięcioogoniastym próbowaliśmy przejmować kontrolę nad Naruto, jednak było to wówczas niemożliwe. Teraz było inaczej, nie było oporu, jednak przypominało mi to sytuację, kiedy jako zwykły kierowca samochodów siedziałeś na miejscu pasażera w czołgu i teraz nagle przesiadłeś się za stery tego pojazdu. Wiesz jak się potrafisz prowadzić samochód i wiesz jak prowadzić czołg ze swoich obserwacji, jednak wychodzi ci to topornie i nie zawsze po twojej myśli.

Powoli wszystko wskakiwało na miejsce. System po systemie startował i już miałem czucie i wizję. Pierwsze co zobaczyłem, to wypełniającą cały zakres widzenia twarz zaniepokojonego Naruto.

Spróbowałem się podnieść, jednak udało mi się tylko podnieść rękę do góry pod jakimś niewyobrażalnym kątem. Musiałem sobie odpuścić zmysł dotyku na razie. Ilość informacji jaki on dostarczał przyćmiewała mi odzwyczajony już mózg. Nagle świat zakołysał się a ja chyba znalazłem się w pionie. To Shikamaru i Chouji podbiegli i podnieśli mnie do pionu. Ich usta poruszały się, ale nie było, żadnego dźwięku. Zapomniałem podłączyć się pod zmysł słuchu. Kiedy to zrobiłem prawie pociemniało mi przed oczami i prawie straciłem kontrolę. Wyzywając swój piekielny los musiałem stawić czoła prawdzie, która ukrywała się przede mną skrycie przez pierwszą dekadę pobytu w tym świecie. Nie znałem języka tych ludzi.

Prawdopodobnie dotychczas porozumiewałem się poprzez wymianę myśli, gdzie coś takiego jak język nie ogranicza przepływu informacji. Teraz jednak miałem przerąbane. Wyraźnie zaniepokojone twarze moich przyjaciół, to znaczy przyjaciół mojej nosicielki, nawet nie. Właściwie byłej właścicielki tego ciała postanowili przetransportować mnie do szpitala. Szło im to nawet jako tako, gdyż starałem się pomóc im jak tylko potrafiłem. Przebierałem więc nogami jak jakiś kaleka, a dwaj członkowie drużyny Ino holowali mnie podtrzymując pewnym uścisku.

Kiedy byliśmy już w budynku posadzili mnie na szpitalnym łóżku i przyprowadzili lekarza. Ten coś do mnie powiedział i widocznie liczył na moją odpowiedź, stwierdził jednak, że padło mi na słuch, bo wyciągnął z kieszeni fartucha notatnik i pokazał mi jakieś wielkie krzaczki wyrysowane na stronie.

Moje myśli leciały jak szalone. Mogłem spróbować przeszukać wspomnienia dziewczyny, jednak to zajęłoby trochę czasu, a ja straciłbym sterowanie nad ciałem znów zanurzając się w wymiarze umysłu. Bałem się, że ktoś z nich wpadnie na pomysł zrobienia mi skanu umysłu za pomocą jakiejś strasznej techniki, która ujawniłaby, że przejąłem ciało Ino Yamanaka.

Z paniki wybudziło mnie głośne pstryknięcie przy moim lewym uchu. To ten leniwy spryciula już wyniuchał, że słuch mam sprawny, tylko padło mi na mózg i nie rozumiem pisma oraz mowy.

'Jak nic będzie skanowanie mózgu. Odkryją mnie i zamknął gdzieś jak jakąś ogoniastą bestię. ' Panikowałem w myślach, kiedy uderzyła mnie prozaiczna sytuacja.

Lekarz, jak prawdopodobnie każdy lekarz we wszechświecie wyciągnął w moją stronę żółtą tabletkę. Wyczuwając poprzez nieznane mi nadnaturalne zmysły, iż to jest typowa normalna witamina C, chwyciłem ją na szczęście tym razem wyjątkowo sprawnie i połknąłem próbując się przy tym nie udusić. Nie przekonani jeszcze, ale wyraźnie uspokojeni członkowie drużyny 10 oraz sam lekarz wydali z siebie lekkie westchnienie ulgi. Kiedy oni pogrążyli się w rozmowie i przemyśleniach ja postanowiłem szybko wrócić do umysłu i sięgnąć do pamięci dziewczyny. Robiąc to podejmowałem ryzyko, ale pozostając biernym również się na nie narażałem.

Zastanowiłem się chwilę nad najpotrzebniejszymi zwrotami, słowami, znakami jakie będę absolutnie potrzebował i wskoczyłem we wspomnienia Ino. Niektóre pojęcia były łatwe do zrozumienia i pojawiały się prawie natychmiast. Jedzenie, mama, tata, atak, chę, złe, dobre. O dziwo ze zrozumieniem "tak" i "nie" było trochę kłopotu, także trochę więcej przy pojęciach trudniejszych jak pamięć, wracać, iść. Po przyswojeniu niezbędnego minimum postanowiłem wrócić do świadomości.

Upływ czasu pomiędzy wymiarem umysłu, a światem materialnym może być różny. Więc wiedziałem, że moja wyprawa nie umknęła uwadze reszty. Nade mną nachylał się chłopak z klanu Nara, a doktor podpinał kroplówkę do mojej ręki. O dziwo poczułem lekkie ukłucie, gdy igła spenetrowała moje ciało. Mocny impuls musiał dotrzeć do mnie przez nie użytkowany przeze mnie zmysł czucia. Mogłem się tylko cieszyć, że ciało i duch zyskują większą kompatybilność.

Wówczas cieszyłem się, że ciało jeszcze nie reaguje na moje własne emocje, gdyż strach jaki na mnie spłynął był niczym ocean gdy do pokoju wbiegł Inoichi Yamanaka - ojciec Ino.

Przełamałem się, musiałem odgrywać głupią Yamanaki, więc kiedy jej ojciec sprawdził sam jej kondycję i po nieudanej próbie nawiązania kontaktu przeszedł do szybkiej wymiany słów z doktorem, zrobiłem to. Wychyliłem się z łóżka szpitalnego i chwyciłem rodzica w uścisk. Przed oczami stanęły mi niespodziewanie dziesiątki obrazów ze wspomnień wspólnych uścisków. Od razu postać jej ojca stała się mi bliższa. Nie żebym zaraz świrował, przecież ciągle bałem się śmiertelnie, że za jego sprawą będę cierpiał dziesięć tysiącleci w jakiejś pieczęci. Teraz jednak odczuwałem to jak zamiast bycia zamordowanym przez jakiegoś nieznanego zabójcę, wyrok miał na mnie wykonać straszny wujek mieszkający w okolicy.

Zaowocowało to najpierw strumieniem łez, a następnie potokiem niezrozumiałych słów. Wyciągnąłem wie stanowczo przed siebie rękę i używając, na szczęście zrozumiałego przez wszystkich ludzi znaku stop. Następnie starając się nie spartolić wszystkiego wspiąłem się na wyżyny mojego intelektu i powiedziałem.

"Nie pamiętać. Wszystkiego nie. Mało tak. Pamiętać wracać." Po czym dodałem w chwili olśnienia. " Tata pamiętać".

Na szczęście ciało pamięta. Pamięć mięśniowa jest rzeczą niesamowitą.Dzięki temu nie musiałem się martwić i poruszać ustami jak wyjęta z wody ryba, by poprawnie się wysłowić.

W jego oczy zaszkliły się i on także zamkną mnie w znacznie silniejszym uścisku. Na szczęście lekarz w porę zainterweniował ratując mnie od omdlenia. Raz jeszcze popłynęła wiązanka niezrozumiałych dla mnie słów.

Po chwilach ckliwości przyszła pora na działanie. Nałożyli na mnie jakieś lecznicze pieczęci, sprawdzili czucie, poświecili po oczach latarką i przeskanowali jakimś medycznym jutsu. W tym czasie cały czas ktoś znajomy dotrzymywałmi towarzystwa. Ja w tym czasie udawałem senność, by w końcu bez wzbudzania podejrzeń wejść w wymiar umysłu. Na miejscu szybko zabrałem się za zakorzenienie się w system i mechanikę ciała. Musiałem szybko uzyskać pełną kontrolę i pokazać pełną sprawność tego ciała, by otaczający mnie ninja nie wysnuli nieprzychylnych dla mnie wniosków. Jeśli w ich oczach Ino odzyskiwała by pełną sprawność, może nawet zostawili by mnie samemu sobie licząc na to, że czas przywróci mi sprawność. Podejrzewałem jednak, patrząc na zachowanie ojca Ino, że zamierza podjąć jakieś działanie.

Musiałem wyzbyć się czakry, której Ino nie powinna posiadać. Zacząłem szybko przetwarzać czakrę sage lisa następnie zająłem się żywiołem ognia. Posiadałem w sobie jeszcze natury Yin, Yang oraz błyskawicy. Postanowiłem zachować te trzy. Po pierwsze dlatego, że w każdym ninja znajduje się trochę czakry umysłu i witalności, bez tego nie mogliby normalnie funkcjonować, w szczególności Ino, gdzie miała ona genetyczny dar do kontroli Yin. To mi bardzo pasowało, mój stosunek między tymi energiami nie musiał być zmieniany. Po drugie Dodając nowy element w istocie dziewczyny jakim jest żywioł błyskawicy dawałem im sposobność na wysnuwanie teorii , które mogą działać na moją korzyść. Po trzecie, nie miałem tyle czasu do dyspozycji. Musiałem jeszcze kombinować z moją formą duchową tak, by w pełni kontrolować ciało dziewczyny. Udało mi kiedy w postaci ognika zasiadłem za sterami ciała i jednocześnie powoli przechodziłem w formę ludzką ugniatając ją i poszerzając tak by zajęła cały obszar mojego nowego naczynia. Miałem teraz dwie ludzkie formy, a każda z nich miała jeszcze wariacje z energią lisiego sage. Wtedy właśnie właśnie pewne stare powiedzenie uderzyło mnie swoją rzeczywistością. Musiałem uważać, by nie zgubić siebie. Moje myśli uciekły do rozważania czym tak naprawdę jest człowiek i czym jestem ja. Gdzie jestem ja i co jest moją prawdziwą twarzą. Pierwsza, czy wszystkie są mną?

Ze stanu kontemplacji wyrwał mnie zmysł czucia, od chwili wypełnienia sobą mojego nowego ciała zmysły wyraźnie poprawiły swoje funkcjonowanie. Poczułem jak ktoś mnie przenosi. Ku mojej zgrozie która teraz na pewno była widoczna na mojej twarzy, był to Inoichi. Ku wielkiej mojej uldze wziął to pewnie za zły sen, bo gdy tylko na mojej twarzy pojawił się z trudem osiągnięty uśmiech, z jego twarzy zniknęło parę zmarszczek. Właśnie wtedy ujrzałem gdzie mnie przyniósł.

W pomieszczeniu był przygotowywany jakiś rytuał. Wielka pieczęć w kształcie koła, na krawędzi którego siedzieli ninja. Każdy w równym odstępie od pozostałych i od każdego odchodziła linia łącząca ich z wewnętrznym kręgiem pieczęci znajdującym się w samym centrum wielkiej okrągłej formacji. Właśnie tam położył mnie niosący mnie jonin.

'Fuck. Już po mnie. Zrobią mmi skanowanie umysłu aby przetrzepać mi pamięć. Wyrwą mnie jak chwasta z ciała córki Inoichi'ego. Takie myśli nie dawały mi spokoju jednak musiałem coś zrobić. Nie zaczynali jeszcze techniki. Chyba jeszcze czekali na kogoś. Wszedłem więc raz jeszcze w świat umysłu i skupiłem się na pamięci. Pojawiała się jako setki unoszących się w powietrzu ekranów z różnymi scenami z życia dziewczyny. Dopadłem do scen z ostatnich chwil panowania Ino, kiedy to rozjuszona dziewczyna użyła techniki na błaznującym Naruto. Usunąłem fragment gdzie dziewczyna widziała moje duchowe ciało wołające ją o pomoc. Zostawiłem fragment gdzie wielka łapa demona wystrzeliła z mroku i opadła na przerażoną dziewczynę. To powinno wystarczyć, musiałem jeszcze zająć się własnymi wspomnieniami. Ukryłem je pod postacią księżyca i jeśli jonin będzie szukał świadomości swojej córki, będę mógł pokazać się pod postacią ognika. W taki sposób nie będzie mógł określić kim jestem, nie pozna, że nie jestem jego córką. Pozwolę mu wierzyć, że jest okaleczona przez bestię zamkniętą w Uzumakim.


	4. Chapter 4

Mój mózg eksplodował. Inochi zabił swoją córkę. Prawdopodobnie…. Niech przemyślę to raz jeszcze. Kiedy rozpoczęli proces i Inochi znalazł się w wymiarze umysłu, ja ukrywałem się na księżycu w postaci ognika. Rozejrzał się po projekcji świata umysłu. Gdybym miał teraz miał dłonie, to trzasnąłbym sobie w łeb. Mogłem sprawdzi wspomnienia dziewczyny, by przygotować lepszą choreografię. bezkresna trawiasta równina pod gwieździstym niebem i księżycem w pełni musiała odbiegać od normalnej scenerii do jakiej przywykł Inochi podczas nauki dziewczyny o tajnikach swego klanu, jednocześnie nie odbiega jakoś od normalności. Porzuciłem zamartwianie się nad tym problemem momentalnie na rzecz drugiego.

Jonin właśnie przyglądał mentalnemu łączu zablokowanemu przez nie przefiltrowaną wówczas czakrę. Ku mojej uldze zostawił wszystko w spokoju po dłuższych oględzinach, a następnie udał się tam gdzie się go spodziewałem. Tak jak podejrzewałem zabrał się za przeglądanie wspomnień z ostatnich kilku dni. Kiedy dotarł do chwili, gdzie Ino wykonała technikę przeniesienia umysłu na Naruto, na z jego twarzy dało się wyczytać wysokie napięcie oraz niepokój. Inochi jako ważny element machiny policyjno-militarnej wiedział o szczegółach dotyczących chłopaka w większym stopniu niż przeciętny obywatel. Dlatego też podjął stanowcze działanie bez chwili wahania. Znów stanął naprzeciw umysłowego łącza i w spokoju zamknął oczy, a z jego postaci uszła fala czakry umysłu niosąca jego wiadomość. Nie byłem wstanie powiedzieć co to było, jednak odpowiedź przyszła szybko. Krąg postaci pojawił się wokół jonina, byli to pozostali uczestnicy rytuału, którzy siedzieli dookoła wyrysowanego kręgu. Patrzyli oni z trwogą na otaczającą łącze pomarańczową czakrę.

Inochi jednak szybko objął dowodzenie nad grupą i wspólnymi siłami usunęli blokującą czakrę. Byłem sparaliżowany strachem. Już miałem przed oczami ludzi dokonujących odbicia Ino z rąk mojego współwięźnia i powracających w chwale po łączu by wykopać mnie z mojego nowego ciała aby oddać je w ręce tej, które się ono należy z urodzenia. Ku mojemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu nie to miało miejsce. Nie wierząc w to co widzę, obserwowałem jak oddział zrywa połączenie ze świadomością Ino, która znajdowała się na drugim końcu. Czy to ją zabiło? Nie wiedziałem, jednak zdawałem sobie sprawę, że sama teraz nie wróci nawet jeśli przeżyła. Pozostawał jej także inny dość istotny problem. Mianowicie forma duchowa wymaga energii do istnienia i funkcjonowania. Normalnie ciało zaopatruje w nią ducha, jednak teraz kiedy łączące je połączenie zostało zniszczone groziło jej powolne opadanie z sił, aż do zatracenia siebie i rozwiania. Nie posądzałem dziewczyny o umiejętności pobierania czakry z zewnętrznego źródła wię jej los jest przesądzony. Podejrzewałem jednak, że stary lis nie da jej umrzeć. Będzie się zapierał owszem, ale pod jakimś durnym pretekstem opiekowania się tym co mu zostawiłem powinien utrzymać ją przy życiu. Takie były moje optymistyczne przewidywania.

Opamiętałem się chyba w ostatniech chwili, gdyż jonini rozglądali się po projekcji świata umysłu wyraźnie szukając zmian. Postanowiłem zmienić monotonną równinę trawy dodając powoli różne kwiaty rozrzucone z początku sporadycznie po przestrzeni, a następnie porastające coraz większe to połacie terenu. Nie byłaem w stanie wymyślić nic lepszego co związanego było z Ino i jednocześnie miało pozytywny przekaz dla jej ojca. Mimo tego, że nowy krajobraz został przyjęty za dobrą monetę, to ciągle byli nie usatysfakcjonowani i rozglądali się, na razie na szczęście tylko po ziemi nie zwracając uwagi na ciała niebieskie i szukali widocznie świadomości dziewczyny.

Doszedłem do wniosku, że sądzili, iż jeśli ze mną był kontakt w świecie zewnętrznym, to muszę tu gdzieś być. Musiałem znowu improwizować i byłem pewny, że gdyby specjaliści od efektów specjalnych widzieli moje dzieło, to pogratulowali by mi z pewnością dobrej roboty.

Wzbudziłem wiatr, który porwał płatki kwiatów i stworzył małe kwieciste tornado, oczywiście cała uwaga ninja skupiła się na nim. Mogłem wtedy w miarę bezpiecznie opuścić księżyc i zstąpić na ziemię w postaci potężnego pioruna uderzającego w sam środek zawieruchy. Następnie z tego miejsca wyrosło potężne drzewo, którego pień kończył się wielkim zielonym kokonem otoczonym ze wszystkich stron liściastą koroną gałęzi drzewa. Zostawiłem wystarczający prześwit by z zewnątrz można było obserwować co znajdowało się w kokonie. Było to najlepsze odwzorowanie ciała Ino, jakie byłem w stanie stworzyć w tak krótką chwilę i pod presją życia i śmierci. Oczywiście posiłkowałem się starymi chwytami, które nie dość że dawały spory margines błędu, to dodatkowo broniły dostęp do podróby. W zielony, przejrzysty kokon wypełniał jeszcze bardziej zielony mętny płyn, który rozmazywał obraz postaci dziewczyny. Samo ciało także otrzymało odpowiedni makijaż w postaci urwanych kończyn lewej strony ciała wraz wyrwanej części lewej strony brzucha i lewej strony głowy. Na koniec by podrobić aurę, jaką można wyczuć od świadomości, sam umieściłem w formie ognika w pozostałej części głowy.

Tak jak miałem nadzieję, grupa wpatrywała się w moje dzieło oniemiała. Pierwszy przebudził się Inochi i zerwał się do biegu, przedarł się przez gałęzie po to, by zaraz potem opaść na kolana przed unoszącą się w zielonym płynie postacią. Gdy pozostali do niego dotarli znów się przebudził i krzycząc imię swojej córki począł uderzać o kokon, znów odwracając sytuację o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Także tym razem pomoc przyszła w nieoczekiwanej strony. Pozostali członkowie ekspedycji byli bardziej opanowani i odciągnęli szarpiącego się ojca. W tym czasie zdążyłem stworzyć cieknącą z nosa dziewczyny krew, znak ten został odczytany zgodnie z moją intencją i oddział wycofał się zabierając zrozpaczonego jonina ze sobą. I tak dzięki zabawą w wizualizacje z Kuramą udało mi się przetrwać kolejny etap egzystencji, bo ciągle nie byłem pewien czy na pewno jestem żywy.

Posiedziałem jeszcze trochę dodając parę szczegółów do otoczenia i dorobiłem większość ubytków nogi i ręki. Zrobiłem to na w razie niezapowiedzianej wizyty, zostawiając sobie trochę miejsca na improwizację, jeśli musiałbym ciągnąć grę we wracanie do zdrowia trochę dłużej. Poduczyłem się trochę języka i zaczerpnąłem wiedzy ze wspomnień Ino. Dlatego, kiedy się obudziłem, nie byłem zdziwiony znajdując siebie na łóżku szpitalnym oraz wiele głów pochylonych nade mną. Rozpoznałem je od razu, kto by nie rozpoznał trzeciego hokage, oraz przywódcę podziemnych służb specjalnych w wiosce liścia. Poza nimi był tu obecny ojciec dziewczyny wraz z jednym z jego ludzi biorących udział w rytuale i poważnie wyglądający lekarz w kitlu i okularach.

Oczywiście od razu spostrzegli mój powrót do świadomości i od razu zamilkli, bo jak głupi otworzyłem machinalnie oczy.

"Ino j…" Tyle tylko zdążył powiedzieć Inochi zanim do pokoju wbiegła szlochająca kobieta.

Wpadła ona pomieszczenia i prawie potrącając już obecnych mężczyzn dopadła do mnie łkając moje imię. Metodą dedukcji godną najlepszego detektywa świata wywnioskowałem, że to matka dziewczyny. Postać, kolor włosów i zachowanie wszystko na to wskazywało, jednak nie zaryzykowałem i postanowiłem unikać jednoznacznych zwrotów.

"Już dobrze. Czuję się dobrze. Nie płacz". Mimo moich najszczerszych słów kobieta znów wypuściła potoki łez słysząc moją wypowiedź.

Podejrzewałem, że znała już jakąś wersję wydarzeń i przypuszcza niepowodzenie rytuału słysząc moją nienaturalną mowę. W myślach gorąco błagałem, żeby ktoś ją wyprowadził z błędu. Moim ratownikiem okazał się bezimienny doktor, który bezpardonowo wygonił wszystkich z pomieszczenia informując, iż potrzebuję odpoczynku w spokoju. Miałem wielką nadzieję, że do następnego spotkania ci ludzie się ogarną, bo to dość kłopotliwe użera się ze rozemocjonowanym rodzicami. Szczególnie, że nie uważałem ich za członków swojej rodziny.

Następne parę dni minęło podobnie. Trzymali mnie cały czas w szpitalu pod obserwacją, większość dnia ktoś kogo znałem, albo lepiej powiedzieć dziewczyna znała dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa. Moje zdolności językowe i motoryczne wracały w zauważalnym tempie, tak że postanowiono i już zawczasu zakazać używania jutsu z domeny umysłu, a najlepiej żebym nie myślał nawet na temat czakry. Pozytywnym aspektem całego tego zamieszania wokół mojej osoby były oczywiście prezenty. I czas na asymilację z otoczeniem. Po tygodniu wypuścili mnie ze szpitala lecz ciągle traktowali mnie jak porcelanowe jajko, nie żebym narzekał. Po kolejnym tygodniu jakaś anonimowa ciotka, która przyszła w odwiedziny stwierdziła, że wyglądam świetnie, a nawet nabieram ciała. To ostatecznie przekonało parę Yamanaka do zwrócenia mi wolności.

Paradoksalnie właśnie tego etapu się obawiałem. Precyzując bałem się, iż Shikamaru, który jest w mojej drużynie przejrzy moje misterne przedstawienie. Był on wyjątkowo bystry i inteligentny, jednocześnie nie był zaślepiony miłością jak rodzice Ino.


	5. Chapter 5

Dziś zaczęło się sprawdzanie i zarazem przywracanie mnie do dawnej formy. Inochi zabrał mnie na obszar ćwiczeń naszego klanu, było to miejsce wyglądające jak połączenie dość wystawnego ogrodu z placem treningowym. Kwiaty, drzewa oraz sztuczne cieki wodne łączyły się płynnie z tarczami, manekinami i całą resztą przyborów treningowych.

Moje umiejętności podobne do żałosnych wysiłków Naruto z wczesnych lat akademii na pewno nie zachwyciły głowę klanu, jednak ze stoickiej twarzy nie dało się wyczytać nic, poza iskierką determinacji. Byłem pewien, że nie da mi spokoju, póki nie wrócę do wcześniejszej formy. Wtedy pierwszy raz pożałowałem przejęcia ciałą Ino. Nie mając zbytnio wyboru, udało mi się nawet przyłożyć do treningu z racji doświadczenia czegoś nowego. Na koniec dnia po czterech godzinach ćwiczeń udało mi się dwa razy trafić w tarczę shurikenem i ani razu kunaiem. Trening walki wręcz był dla mnie strasznym przeżyciem, nawet pomijając fakt, że kilkakrotnie prawie sam dokonałem na sobie nokautu. O treningu jutsu i czakry nawet nie wspomnę. Te głupie liście nawet na ślinę nie chciały się trzymać.

Po spędzeniu nocy na przyswajaniu wspomnień dotyczących treningu i umiejętności ninja Ino, następny dzień okazał się dużo owocniejszy. Na treningach czakry udało mi się przebić przez ścianę, jaką było użycie czakry w innym środowisku niż wymiar umysłu. To doświadczenie przypominało mi przesiadkę z roweru na motocykl. Idea podobna i jak pojmiesz odpowiednią mechanikę to wystarczy już tylko szlifowanie umiejętności. Co do treningu fizycznego. Po przyswojeniu wszystkich ruchów i doświadczenia ze wspomnień dziewczyny, w tym polu także poczyniłem postępy. Aczkolwiek nadal czułem się jakbym po znieczulającej specyfiku poruszał się w sztywnym kombinezonie.

Tego wieczora w moim nowym domu pojawił się gość. Sakura przyszła dowiedzieć się o moje zdrowie i samopoczucie. Mimo potoku słów jaki z siebie wyrzucała nie oczekiwała widocznie ode mnie angażowania się w rozmowę. Wystarczało jej na szczęście potakiwanie, dzięki czemu udało mi się parę razy odpłynąć. Nie żeby była jakoś szczególnie irytująca, po prostu dałem sobie spokój po godzinnej paplaninie. Przynajmniej dowiedziałem się aktualnych wieści z życia wioski, chociaż lwia część dotyczyła tego kto co nowego sobie kupił i kto z kim może romansować. Na koniec różowowłosa zrzuciłą bombę.

"Wiesz jutro wszyscy mamy wolne więc zaplanowaliśmy wypad do ciepłych źródeł i liczymy, że też pójdziesz z nami. Potem może pójdziemy wszyscy coś zjeść. Idzie Tenten, Hinata …." Dziewczyna dalej kontynuowała, ale ja się wyłączyłem, bo właśnie oślepiająca myśl uderzyła mnie prosto w twarz. " To co idziesz z nami?"

"T… Tak. Jasne." Odpowiedziałem wybity z rozmyślań.

"Super" Ucieszyła się Sakura. " Wpadniemy po ciebie po południu."

Gdy dziewczyna pożegnała się i wybiegła ja stanąłem przed lustrem wpatrując się w swoje odbicie. Przede mną stała tylko znajoma im postać bohaterki drugo, a nawet może trzecioplanowej. Jakby podążając za wzrokiem, moja ręka złapała za dwa balony wystające z mojej klatki piersiowej. Wyczekiwana euforia nie nadeszła. Nieczułe ciało nie dało mi poczucia tego świętego odczucia jak do niedawna myślałem, pozostanie tylko wspomnieniem ducha z poprzedniego życia. Zrzuciłem ciuchy i obróciłem się przed lustrem oglądając nowe ciało. W porównaniu do anime, wszystko wydawało się tu bardziej treściwe, pewnie za sprawą ilości szczegółów i rodzajów zdoznań. Napawając się widokiem nagiej dziewczyny, bo narazie tylko to mi pozostawało. Postanowiłem jak najszybciej całkowicie zsynchronizować się ze światem materialnym, by móc rozkoszować się wszystkimi doznaniami. I spróbować to legendarne ramen. Dotychczas posiłki smakowały w najlepszym razie jak lotniskowe żarcie z mikrofali.

Kiedy przyszedł czas wyjścia, pod moimi domem czekała na mnie cała ekipa. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten i reszta mojej drużyny. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed lekkim uśmiechem oraz głupimi myślami jak zastanawianie się czy jako mój wiek liczy się wiek ciała czy umysłu? Czy jak wszyscy tutaj mamy społeczne przyzwolenie do zabijania, to nikt nie posądzi nikogo o pedofilię? Takie rozważania ciągnęły się za mną do chwili, kiedy to miałem wejść do ogrodu obiecanego dla każdego mężczyzny. Ten Ten otworzyła drzwi, a Sakura pociągnęła mnie za rękę do środka. I ujrzałem horror. Zamiast łaźni pełnej hasających beztrosko powabnych dziewcząt, wewnątrz był istny zjazd emerytek. Na domiar złego wyraźnie podchmielone nie dbały w ogóle o swój wizerunek jak to czyniły ze śmiertelną powagą na zewnątrz.

" Ech.. A myślałam, że będzie tu choć dzisiaj spokojnie, a te jak zawsze urządziły sobie pijackie spotkanie." Powiedziała zawiedziona Sakura.

Byłem zaskoczony. Te hipokrytki imprezują stale zakłócając porządek publiczny, a jak któryś z ich mężczyzn wypije kulturalnie z kolegami gdzieś na ławeczce nie wadząc nic nikomu to te stare babska drą ryja na całą dzielnicę. Niesprawiedliwość na świecie jest okrutna. Jednak nie byłem zdolny do dalszego konstruktywnego myślenie, gdyż moje koleżaniki jedna po drugiej zrzuciły ciuchy i wchodziły do wody ukazując na chwilę swoje walory, było to znacznie lepsze w rzeczywistości niż na ekranie. Nie poświęciłem wystarczająco uwagi na własne poczynania i skończyłem na śliskiej podłodze wpatrując się w niebo, które zostało przysłonięte po chwili przez dwa jędrne bombowce niedaleko głowy zmartwionej dziewczyny.

"Ino, Ino! Nic nie jest? Co się stało? Źle się czujesz? Dopytywała się zatroskana dziewczyna pomagając mi wstać.

"Nic mi nie jest Sakura. Po prostu poślizgnęłam i upadłam." Z głupim uśmiechem odpowiedziałem uspokajająco. Co jak co ale nie zamierzałem zepsuć takiego wspaniałego wieczoru. 'Te dziewczyny nie są wstanie sobie wyobrazić jak wielką przyjemność sprawiły mi tym pomysłem.'

Podczas gdy reszta szczebiotała głównie obgadując nieobecnych tutaj przedstawicieli płci męskiej, przynajmniej cieleśnie i wymieniając się pomysłami na nowe stroje ja przeklinałem mgłę, która pojawiła się z nadejściem wieczoru. To pomogło mi trochę zachowywać się normalnie i potakiwać w odpowiednich momentach. Dokonałem wówczas kolejnego odkrycia. Dawniej kiedy nie posiadałem ciała Ino nawet bym nie słyszał rozmowy tych dziewczyn. Wcześniej mój mózg zastępował takie konwersacje damsko-damskie jednostajnym szumem po kilku chwilach, dzięki czemu łatwo było to ignorować, a teraz o zgrozo po prawie półtorej godzinie nadal rozumiałem każde słowo.

'Kolejny dowód, że męski mózg kobiety nie zrozumie, czy po prostu ten Ino jest bardziej rozwinięty dzięki swojemu rodowodowi i ćwiczeniom w specjalizacji klanowej?'

Po rozkoszy dla oczu nadeszła kolej na wątpliwą rozkosz dla podniebienia. Poszliśmy wszyscy do wyglądającej znajomo restauracji BBQ na małą ucztę. Każdy oczywiście płacił za siebie więc uważnie wpatrywałem się w kartę. Nie było mi łatwo posługiwać się tutejszym językiem, więc doszły mnie już szepty koleżanek, które już snuły jakieś chore plotki na mój temat. Zależało mi na czymś smakującym wyraźnie, bo skrycie liczyłem na jakąś odmianę od szarego smaku wszystkiego co dane było mi spożyć dotychczas.

"...Mmm Ino może ci pomóc wybrać?" Zaoferował swoją fachową pomoc nie kto inny jak Choji.

"Nie trzeba, już wybrałe...AM." Odpowiedziałem szybko prawie się przy tym dekonspirując."

"Wezmę zestaw 12" Odpowiedziałem wyciągając odpowiednią ilość pieniędzy."

"Choji musisz być wyrozumiały, Ino od tego wypadku jeszcze nie wróciła do formy. Od tego czasu ma problemy z … szybkim myśleniem." Przyciszony głos Shikamaru pouczającego kolegę z drużyny doszedł mnie mimo wesołego gwaru. Ino pewnie straciłaby chumor momentalnie, jednak mnie to nawet pasowało, przykrywka działała.

Atmosfera była przyjazna i wesoła mimo lekkiej nutki napięcia i troskliwości o zdrowie biednej przyjaciółki. Jedzenie niestety smakowało jak wszystko dotychczas. Wyjątek stanowiło jednak to, że mogłem poczuć jego temperaturę. Duży stół, który zajęliśmy miał pośrodku wpuszczony grill przeznaczony do indywidualnego smażenia potraw, pozwoliło mi to na eksperymenty z gorącymi posiłkami. Rozmowy była na szczęście prowadzona w całości przez moich przyjaciół pozwalając mi na maksymalnie bierne uczestnictwo, czyli udzielam się tyle co Hinata. Przyjaciele Ino byli pod tym względem idealni, może nawet osobiście zacznę ich lubić. Trwało to tak do czasu, aż Sakura wyczuła pewną woń w powietrzu.

"Hej, który z was pije sake!" Powiedziała z groźbą dziewczyna patrząc na siedzących chłopaków.

"Jakie to upierdliwe, tylko dlatego że jesteśmy jedynymi chłopakami przy stole to nas o to posądzasz.

"To Ino." Wyrzucił niespodziewanie Choji zatrzymując nadchodzącą kłótnię i wprawiając wszystkich przy stole w osłupienie.

"Co powiedziałeś?" Nie wierzyła własnym uszom dziewczyna.

" Zestaw Ino zawiera 350 g wołowiny, bukiet surówek, dużą pszenną bułkę, sos musztardowo-miodowy i ognistą sake." Powiedział bez mrugnięcia okiem chłopak i momentalnie wszystkie spojrzenia skupiły się na mnie.

"Czy alkohol nie powinien być w innych naczyniach niż wasze soki." Powiedziałem, ale zanim udało mi się to wydukać Ten Ten zwinęła mi kubek i powąchała.

" Sake jak nic. Na wielkiego hokage, nic nie zauważyłaś Ino?!"

Nie powinnaś pić alkoholu w swoim stanie. Matko w ogóle nie powinnaś pić alkoholu w swoim wieku." Powiedział wściekła Sakura.

Z racji, że nic lepszego nie przyszło mi do głowy powiedziałem tylko smutno "Acha" spuszczając nisko głowę. To zmieszało towarzystwo więc ogarnięty Shikamaru postanowił rozładować sytuację.

"Dziewczyno piłaś ognistą sake jak zwykła wodę. Nikt w życiu by się nie połapał gdyby nie zapach."

Postanowiłem spuścić im na głowę kolejną bombę.

"Nie wiedziałam co piję. Nie czuję w ogóle smaku więc nie wiedziałam" Odpowiedziałem cicho nie podnosząc wzroku znad talerza.

Nagle poczułem jak ktoś chwyta mnie mono w uścisk. To siedząca obok mnie Hyuga rzuciła się na mnie z uściskiem. Miała łzy w oczach gdy lekko drżąc spojrzała na mnie i powiedziała.

"Czemu nam nie powiedziałaś. Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, nie zabralibyśmy cię tu, by nie robić ci przykrości."

"Bo nie chciałam, żebyście się zamartwiali o mnie." Powiedziałem smutno, jednak w głebi duszy rechotałem z zachwytu nad moim własnym geniuszem. To było proste jak odgrywanie postaci na sesji RPG.

Po wzajemnym przyjacielskim uścisku wsparcia biesiada się skończyła z racji zarżnięcia przeze mnie jakichkolwiek pozostałości nastroju. Choji zaopiekował się resztkami i grupa odprowadziła mnie pod same drzwi. Wewnątrz przywitał mnie obraz Inochiego śpiącego w fotelu przed telewizorem z pustą w jednej trzeciej butelce.

"Ino wróciłaś kochanie? Zaraz do ciebię zejdę tylko tutaj skończe." Dobiegło mnie wołanie kobiety z piętra.

Spojrzałem na butelkę i westchnąłem. Nie było opcji, żeby matka nie wyczuła alkoholu, czując nadchodzący nieunikniony kataklizm przypomniałem sobie słowa piosenki z poprzedniego świata.

" _They say the end is coming  
And I need to prepare  
We can't go to hell if we're already there"_

Postanowiłem więc postąpić zgodnie z tekstem utworu i przygotowałem się do nadchodzącej konfrontacji opróżniając pozostawioną przez Itachiego butelkę. Mimo, że nie odczuwam fizycznych efektów upojenia alkoholowego, to mentalnie prastary ludzki rytuał umocnił mojego ducha. Następnie przeprowadziłem badania empiryczne nad zachowaniem żony Inochiego na szerzącego się wśród członków najbliższej rodziny alkoholizmu. Pierwsze zderzenie dość oczywiste to szok i niedowierzanie. Kobieta upuściła kosz z praniem, który stoczył się ze schodów po których schodziła gubiąc swoją zawartość. Drugim etapem było dokonanie podstawowych oględzin obiektu wzbudzającego emocje, łzy, biadolenie, dopytywanie się o historię która przyczyniła się do tego zdarzenia. Postanowiłem być pójść na łatwiznę i być okrutny tak w 60%. Powiedziałem krótkie: "Przepraszam" i po chwili " Idę spać". Po uzyskaniu reakcji, kobieta przeszła do etapu trzeciego, poszukiwania pomocy. Ten etap zakończył się najszybciej, od razu po zweryfikowaniu stanu męża. Czwarty etap był najbardziej produktywny. Noriko rzuciła się by zająć się "chorym" dzieckiem. Wtedy właśnie sobie uzmysłowiłem, że w pamięci Ino dziewczyna nigdy nie zwróciła się do swojej rodzicielki po imieniu i podziękowałem swojemu lenistwu, iż słowo mama i tata wystarczały mi do komunikacji z rodziną. Odsuwając myśli o czekających mnie konsekwencjach wypiłem podsunięty mi pod nos napar z jakiś ziół i zapadłem w objęcia Morfeusza.


End file.
